Connecting building components in a building structure, whether they are metal or wood, present many challenges. For example, consider the concerns presented for efficiently and adequately connecting a header that extends across a window, door or throughway opening. Obviously any type of connector utilized must be able to safely carry the loads transferred to the header, which are often very substantial especially in cases where the header span is long. While it is important to provide sturdy and strong connections, it is also important that such be done in a way that generally minimizes the number of connectors or attachments used. From a cost and construction efficiency point of view, it is desirable that the connectors be relatively small and of a design that enables them to be easily installed even by individuals that are not highly skilled.
Therefore, there has been and continues to be a need for attachments that connect building components together which are structurally efficient, and which can be easily installed.